My Little Kitty
by TakumaAngel
Summary: A day in the life of Sartorius and his cat! I know; really random, really wierd, really stupid. But it's pretty funny and cute too. Please R & R!


He lay in bed beneath the nice warm blankets as his mind slowly eased back to consciousness. His eyes remained closed as he tried to stay asleep. He was not ready to begin another day. Besides, it was Saturday. It was his only day to sleep in.

He felt a cool wetness against the tip of his nose and opened his eyes wearily.

"Meow," said the little white kitty-cat whose tiny, pink nose was to his, its big, blue eyes the cutest thing in the world.

"Morning, Miss. Snuggles," Sartorius replied sleepily to the cat. He should have known she wouldn't let him sleep in. The cat stepped back and Sartorius yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He sat up and felt the cool breeze come from the open window and ripple against his chest. He looked down at the cat. She was sitting nice and pretty, looking at him in the most adorable way.

"What do you want, Snuggles?" he asked his little companion.

She walked over to him and rubbed against him, purring like a motorboat and he just had to smile. He began to pet her and she meowed again. He'd never thought of himself as a cat person-or any kind of pet person for that matter. But Aster had said that he spent too much time alone. His advice: get a cat.

So he did. And he had found that having a cat wasn't as bad as he would have thought.

"You're hungry, that's what it is."

And the cat agreed with a meow. He picked her up and put her aside before climbing out of bed and going to the closet to get dressed. The cat watched him silently as she waited for him to finish. Once he had, he took her downstairs to feed her. He went to get her food and saw that there wasn't much left.

"Hm. I guess I'll have to go to the store today and get you some more," he told the cat as he poured what was left into her bowl and put it down on the floor for her. Immediately, she went to it, devouring it like she hadn't eaten in days.

Sartorius fried himself up some eggs and bacon along with some toast on the side and ate quietly. He looked down once to see the cat sleeping on the rug in front of the stove, apparently done eating.

Once he had finished eating himself, Sartorius went out to the end of the drive to get the newspaper. When he returned, he went into the living room and sat in his arm chair to read the latest news. He was there for all of two minutes when he heard a meow. He looked around the paper to see the cat sitting at his feet, watching him intently.

"You're done already?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes." He set the paper aside and picked her up. She seemed to smile at him as he held her up to look at her. She purred. "You really are cute, aren't you?" he said smiling.

Then he placed her back on the floor and reached down to the wooden box beside his chair to retrieve a ball of yarn. He tossed it on the floor beside her and it went rolling around the living room, Miss Snuggles darting after. Sartorius laughed at her simplness. What he wouldn't give to be as care free as a house cat.

About an hour later, Sartorius decided that then was a good time to head to the store. There were several things he needed. He took out a piece of scratch paper and wrote down a list:

Milk  
Bread  
Eggs  
Coffee Creamer  
English Muffins  
Ground Beef  
Burger Buns  
Cat Food

He was sure there wasn't anything else he needed. He grabbed his wallet and his car keys. He went to the door and the cat followed him.

"I'll be back in a little while," he told her. And with that, he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Miss. Snuggles used her kitty door and sat on the porch watching as he climbed into his 1963 Ford Thunderbird, put the key in the ignition, pulled out of the drive and drove down the road.

Sartorius' shopping expedition didn't take him very long and before he knew it, he was on the road home. But when he walked through the door, he almost dropped the bag of groceries.

There was fluff and feathers all over the house. They were strung through the living room, the kitchen, the hallway, the steps. He looked down and saw the cat at his feet, the back end of a bird hanging out of her mouth.

"Miss. Snuggles," he groaned. He put a hand on his hip, the bag of groceries still in the other arm. "Drop it." He commanded. When she did not listen, he tried again. "Drop it, now!" So, she did. The bird fell to the floor and stood looking around for a moment. Then it started running around, squawking and flapping its wings as it panicked, looking for a way out. Eventually, it stumbled out of the cat door and into the yard.

"Bad cat!" he yelled pointing at the adorable fluff ball that still sat in front of him. She meowed once and walked over to him, rubbing against his legs and purring happily. "Oh, don't start that. Guess who has to clean all this up now." But she didn't seem to listen. He sighed and carefully stepped around her as he walked into the kitchen and set the brown, paper bag on the table.

About two hours later, all of the fluff and feathers had been cleaned up, the carpet swept, the house set right again, and the groceries put away. He had had to throw out at least five pillows because they had been completely destroyed during the epic battle between Miss. Snuggles and the poor bird-which thankfully wasn't dead, but probably traumatized for life-hence all of the fluff that had accompanied the feathers.

By the time that was finished, Miss. Snuggles was up in his face again. "What now?" Sartorius groaned, still irritated with his cat.

"Meow."

"Come now, you can't be hungry again. I know I'm not after seeing you with that poor bird."

"Meow."

"Ugh, fine," he said as he went to the kitchen, Miss. Snuggles at his heels again. When he had gone to the store, they had been sold out of the Special Cat food, so he'd had to get a different kind. He just hoped she liked it. He opened the bag and poured some in her bowl before setting it on the floor once again. Like before, she devoured it as if she were starved. Cats.

While she ate-again-he decided to clean up the dishes that he hadn't felt like doing the night before. During the week, he usually didn't get home until late and he never felt like doing much of anything. That was another reason why Aster had suggested a cat; they didn't need as much attention as a dog. But after this morning's little birdie incident, he wasn't so sure that was true.

But other than that, Sartorius had had little trouble with her. She was a nice cat and good company for him.

"Meow."

"What is now, Miss. Snuggles?" he said, his attention still on the dirty dishes.

"Meow."

"Oh, come on, you can't _still_ be hungry. This is the second time you've eaten in less than four hours."

"Meow."

"Well tough," he said as he rinsed off the last plate and put in the strainer before picking up the towel to dry his hands off with and turning to her, his eyes closed in exasperation. "You're not getting any more right now. Cat food isn't cheap, you know."

Then he opened his eyes in surprise, staring for a moment before he slowly bent his head upward. Standing before him was a giant, white creature that looked like a mountain lion.

"Meow."

He stared at the giant cat for a moment before quickly turning to open a cupboard and pull out the cat food bag he had bought earlier. He scanned the back.

_New Healthy Cat! An exhalent source of essential vitamins and minerals that all cats need! Guaranteed to make your cat grow into strong and healthy cat!_

The key word; grow.

He dropped the bag of cat food and ran out of the front door screaming as the eight-foot tall Miss. Snuggles chased him around the house, meowing with delight the whole time.

Within twenty minutes, the food wore off and Miss. Snuggles was back to her normal size-thank _goodness!_-and Sartorius was now sitting in the living room, trying desperately not to go into cardiac arrest from the shock of having a giant cat chase him around the same way she'd chased the bird.

"Meow."

"AH!!" He looked down and saw the cat at his feet again, nice and small and not a lion. "That does it! No more food for you!"

Sartorius sat in his office in the back of the house going over some paperwork. He had been working for a while now and decided he needed something to drink. He went out to the kitchen, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with ice-cold water. He was just about to take a drink when he heard the flap of the cat door immediately followed by the crash of wood being broken.

He dropped the glass and turned to see Miss. Snuggles zoom through the house followed by a big pit bull that had crashed through the door. They ran through the house, the sound of strangled meows and angry barking filling the small space. They tore up furniture, ripped up more pillows, drug down the curtains, knocked things off of shelves and tables-anything that could possibly be destroyed was-before they both ran outside again, Sartorius staring stunned speechless, his eyes wide.

A few hours later, Sartorius had managed to clean up the whole house-AGAIN-and was now installing a new front door when the cat came to sit beside him.

"Meow."

"Now what do you want?" he said even more irritated than before. Today was just not his day, was it?

"Meow," replied the cat, her face adorable and all.

"Oh, no! Don't look at me like that. You're in big trouble, kitty."

"Meow."

"Don't "meow" me."

"Meow."

"You're not getting off the hook that easy. No way!"

"Meow."

"I'm not giving into that!"

"Meow."

"Ugh! You're so maddening, you know that?" He sighed, closing his eyes to calm himself. He opened them again to see that adorable face. There was a long silence…

"Meow."

He glared at the cat. "I hate you."

Sartorius now sat in the living room watching an old western. That always helped to calm him down. And it was doing a good job.

"Meow."

He looked over at the cat on the sofa and gasped. She was all covered in mud! And now it was all over the couch! He looked down at the floor and followed muddy kitty prints all the way to the door.

"Miss. Snuggles, what did you do??" he asked in a strained voice.

"Meow."

There was a long moment in which he just stared at the cat who seemed to be enjoying herself. After a while, he realized that he'd been holding his breath and he let it out in a long, drawn out sigh.

"Come on," he said out of steam as he picked up the cat and headed for the bathroom. He set her down on the linoleum tiled floor before turning on the water in the tub. He let it fill as he got out a bottle of pet shampoo-which he hadn't needed to use until now-from the cabinet above the sink. Then he shut the water off and put the bottle on the edge of the tub.

"Meow."

"Yep," said Sartorius as he turned to her and took his shirt off. He didn't want it getting all wet. "You're getting a bath."

He kneeled beside the tub and picked up Miss. Snuggles. He gently lowered her into the water, but as soon as her back feet touched the wetness, launched herself upon Sartorius' face, clinging to him for all she was worth. He tried desperately to pull her off of him so he could at least see.

"Come on, Miss. Snuggles," he said, trying to pry her off of him. "This is all your fault you know. Come on, get off!" Finally he was able to pull her off and he tried again to lower her into the tub. But she clung to him again, all four limbs wrapped around his body.

"Aw, come on! This is ridiculous. It's only a little water. You're not going to drown. Get off." Again, he pried her off of him, but she clung to his arm. "Oh, quit it. I'm not going to hurt you." She still clung to his arm. He shook it. "Get off." He shook it again continuously. "Come now, get off!"

Still nothing.

He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Or maybe not.

He got up-the cat moving to his neck-and went into the bedroom to retrieve something. When he went back to the bathroom, he kneeled beside the tub once again and tossed a toy mouse into the water. The cat meowed and leapt for it without thinking and landed in the tub with a splash. She chased the mouse as it rode the waves she made without paying attention to where she was.

Sartorius couldn't help but laugh.

That night after dinner, Sartorius took a shower himself and was relieved when it was finally time to go to bed. He was exhausted from trying to keep up with his high-maintenance cat all day. Now he lay beneath the blankets, his eyes closed as he thought of nothing besides sleep.

"Meow."

He opened his eyes to see the cat sitting in front of him. "What now, Miss. Snuggles?"

She didn't answer with a meow. Sh padded over to him, purring, and curled up against his chest as ready for bed as he was. She yawned once and closed her eyes as she purred away.

Sartorius smiled down at her, not able to stop himself, then, he too, closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
